WAITING THE LAST SNOW
by My beauty jeje
Summary: NEW ONESHOOT! Tunggu aku hingga akhir musim... YUNJAE FANFICTION, JUST READ AND REVIEW


**WAITING FOR THE LAST SNOW**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

**PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG**

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA. YANG BACA HARAP TINGGALKAN REVIEW :)

RATE : T

OST: FROM THE BEGINNING UNTIL NOW (WINTER SONATA)

.

.

.

**Jaejoong POV**

**_"Kim Jaejoong, kau cantik, pintar, sopan dan berkelakuan baik, namun aku tetap tak mengizinkan-mu untuk bersama putraku karena kau adalah seorang namja"_**

Serasa petir disiang bolong mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir wanita yang sangat kuhormatI dan kusayangi, wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai umma-ku sendiri setelah umma kandungku.

Ungkapan penolakan tegas terhadap hubungan terlarang kami disaat aku dan Jung Yunho namja kekasihku, menghadap dan bersimpuh dikakinya untuk meminta restunya.

Kalimat yang saat itu kurasakan seakan mencabut seluruh nyawaku, kalimat yang membuat aku dan Jung Yunho hanya diam membisu untuk sekian lamanya, kalimat yang membuat tubuhku bergetar dan secepat kilat berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Tak kuhiraukan lagi pandangan dingin dari ibunda namja yang sangat kucintai itu.

Aku harus berlari…hanya itu yang ada didalam pikiranku sekarang.

Aku terus berlari tanpa tujuan di kota yang tidak kukenal sama sekali. Tak kusadari jika sepasang kaki telah mengikuti langkahku sejak tadi.

Kuhentikan langkah kaki-ku ketika kulihat sebuah sungai yang mengalir jernih dipinggir kota tersebut, keadaan sore menjelang malam membuat keindahan tempat itu semakin nyata. Tak ada yang kulakukan hanya memandang tenangnya air sungai yang jernih itu.

**Tes…**

Seharusnya aku tak boleh menangis. 'Kim Jaejoong kau itu seorang namja yang kuat, jangan biarkan airmata membuatmu menjadi lemah' batinku saat kusadari sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan 'separuh nyawaku'.

"Boo…"

Terdengar lirih dari belakangku suara yang sudah sangat kukenal, sedangkan aku hanya dapat memejamkan kedua mataku tanpa berani menoleh sedikitpun. Aku tak ingin ia melihat air mata yang membuatku terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

"Yun jebbal"

Hanya kata itu yang mampu kukeluarkan saat kurasakan tubuh hangatnya mendekapku dari belakang. Kupejamkan kedua mata basahku ini, entah apa yang kurasa, semakin erat pelukannya semakin sakit kurasakan didadaku.

"Mianhe"

Satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari bibir hatinya tanpa melepaskan dekapannya sama sekali. Kata yang semakin membuatku seluruh hatiku remuk, hancur tak bersisa. Akankah ia meninggalkanku? Bahkan sepatah kata-pun aku tak sanggup menjawabnya.

"Kembalilah, tunggu aku hingga akhir musim, aku berjanji akan menemuimu dan membawa restu umma kepadamu"

Akhirnya bibir hati itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sedikit membuatku merasa lega. Entah, kekuatan apa yang membuatku dapat tersenyum menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baiklah, aku percaya"

Saat itu baru memasuki musim dingin.

.

.

_Naege ol su eopseul georago ijen geureol su eoptdago  
Jebal geuman harago nareul dalleji  
Jeongmal ijeobeorigo sipeo dasin bol su eoptdamyeon  
Nareul japgo itneun neoui modeun geol_

_You will never come back to me and you can't do it,  
please stop doing so, you comfort me like this..  
If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget..  
all about you that hold me_

Hari-hari terakhir dimusim dingin ini, tak tahu sejak kapan sudah menjadi kebiasaanku memandang keluar jendela menikmati sebutir demi sebutir salju yang terjatuh dihalaman rumahku. Entah beberapa hari lagi musim berganti aku tak tahu.

Aku masih menunggu dan aku percaya kepadamu karena kau tak pernah mengingkari ucapanmu meski hanya satu kali.

_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon nareul ureobeorige mandeunikka  
Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal su eoptge mandeuneun geol  
Niga bogo sipeul ttaemada neon ireoke muneojyeobeorigo manikka  
Amuri ijeuryeogo aereul sseodo ijeul su eoptge hanikka_

_Jeongmal ijeobeorigo sipeo dasin bol su eoptdamyeon  
Nareul japgo itneun neoui modeun geol_

_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry..  
You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..  
Whenever I miss you, I break down like this.  
Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it.._

_If I can't see you again, I really wanna forget..  
all about you that hold me_

Hari ini hari terakhir dimusim dingin, menurut prakiraan cuaca yang telah menjadi acara favoritku ditelevisi selama empat bulan ini, malam ini adalah malam terakhir turunnya salju. Besok sinar matahari akan mengawali pergantian musim.

Dan aku masih berada disini, memandang tetes demi tetes benda bak kapas putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Entah apakah aku sudah mulai gila, bahkan diudara yang sedingin ini aku tak merasa kedinginan sedikitpun. Harus kuakui, janji seorang Jung Yunho telah mampu menghangatkan hatiku.

_Naega utgo sipeul ttaemada neon nareul ureobeorige mandeunikka  
Eoneu geot hanado naui tteutdaero neon hal su eoptge mandeuneun geol  
Niga bogo sipeul ttaemada neon ireoke muneojyeobeorigo manikka  
Amuri ijeuryeogo aereul sseodo ijeul su eoptge hanikka_

_Dan han sarameul saranghaneun ge itorok himdeun irin jul nan jeongmal mollasseo,_

_Whenever I wanna laugh, you make me cry..  
You keep me from doing even one thing as I want..  
Whenever I miss you, I break down like this.  
Even though I try to forget, I cannot do it.._

_I didn't realize loving one is so hard like this_

Dan salju terakhirpun telah turun kepermukaan bumi, menetes dan mengering seiring airmataku.

.

.

_**4 years later…**_

"Boo, sampai kapan kau akan memandang hujan salju itu…bahkan aku tak menyadari sejak kapan kau sangat menyukai memandang salju hingga habis waktumu seharian"

"Hhhh…entahlah semenjak mendengar janjimu waktu itu aku sangat menyukai salju, kau tahu jika saja kau tak datang saat itu, mungkin…"

"Mungkin apa boo? Kau akan mencari yang lain eoh? Kau tahu penuh perjuangan untuk meyakinkan umma hingga saat terakhir ia memberikan restunya, aku berjuang boo…demi kita"

"Maka dari itu Yun, jika saat itu kau tidak datang, mungkin aku akan tetap menunggumu"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kita dipertemukan kembali dikehidupan selanjutnya"

"Aish, kalimatmu menyeramkan boo, kajja kita makan…nanti sup kimchi buatanku menjadi dingin dan tidak enak"

Kembali kurasakan kehangatan pelukan yang berasal dari belakang tubuhku saat ini. Entah, Yunho senang sekali memelukku dari belakang seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menyukainya apalagi dimusim dingin saat turun salju seperti ini. Ia senantiasa selalu berusaha menghangatkanku.

Ia datang disaat salju terakhir. Memamerkan senyum kemenangannya karena telah berhasil meluluhkan hati beku ummanya yang akhirnya memberikan restu kepada kami berdua empat tahun yang lalu.

Jung Yunho kau telah memenuhi janjimu walaupun kau datang tepat disaat turunnya salju terakhir. Semua karena cintamu yang begitu besar kepadaku.

Dan aku percaya apa yang ingin aku percaya.

**_Jaejoong POV end_**

.

.

**FIN**

Special for my birthday. Hanya ini yang dapat saya persembahkan, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih.


End file.
